


I: lenardo Sceptre

by avec_plaisir



Category: cherleman fantastic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avec_plaisir/pseuds/avec_plaisir
Collections: CHERLEMAN XVI: Grand Exploration and Fall of the Westernfield





	1. Chapter 1

一  
雷纳德是个孤儿。

在十六岁前一直过着独自一人在卡特滋区靠拾荒为生的流浪日子。

连他自己惊叹于他命运的顽强，具体的记忆变得模糊，只记得一座座数不尽的魔化垃圾山，他每天都在翻越它们，却一直挣脱不了的绝望。

那时候，他觉得他像一头困兽，被连绵的垃圾山圈住了人生，也更看不到外面的世界。

"要进来看看吗?"

这句话，彻底改变了雷纳德的命运。


	2. 二

二  
一本破损的册子。

一本讲述"新世界"的册子。

雷纳德笨拙地拎起纸张的一角，几近他最小的力量，很不幸，还是化为了一堆粉尘。

（test，to be completed）


End file.
